Ladybug PV
The is a video that was leaked from Zagtoon's YouTube page.OAV It was an anime-style reel that was created to interest others in the series, and it eventually led to the CGI series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir A 2D Miraculous Ladybug OVA has been confirmed by Jeremy Zag.https://www.instagram.com/p/_lfIvPyQ3A/?taken-by=jeremy_zag According to Thomas Astruc, the OVA won't be the same as the PV, the most notable difference being that Adrien Agreste will replace Félix Agreste as Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/679310947933102080 In-universe, this was used as the Ladybug Film created by Thomas Astruc. History Real Life The trailer was created by Toei Animation in an attempt to convince the other developers of the show that it should be done in a Japanese anime art style.translation: SAMG discusses LadyBug They had previously done a movie for ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure! that was set in Paris, and they tested Ladybug as an anime with two minutes of 2D animations to see if it worked. While Toei was proud of how it turned out, the Japanese art style made it less easy to sell, and there were technical reasons for not using it, such as animating all of Ladybug's spots. This anime eventually ended up becoming the pilot for the CGI series. Instead of making the show in an anime style, the crew went with it as a CGI series, which offered fewer technical problems and felt more natural.PUR 100 23 Thomas Astruc & Wilfried Pain (Miraculous Ladybug) The video "Lady Bug Japanese version" was first uploaded as private on August 26, 2012, but it was accidentally changed to public temporarily on the dates of September 5 and 6, 2012. Despite this upload being currently set as private, some fans re-uploaded the video under the name "Ladybug PV". In-universe Features The video is done in a Japanese anime style, and is approximately 3 minutes long. The song that plays with it is a test song by Noam Kaniel without true lyrics, having "English-like gibberish".https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/654642875704209409 Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Félix Agreste/Cat Noir * Tikki * Plagg * Mr. Pigeon * The Mime * Hawk Moth Appearances Trivia * ZAG's description on the upload of the video included "Internal use only." * The original video will never be re-released to the public even as a special throwback video.Told to admin Princess of Harte by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr. * Because of animators' complaints about animating Ladybug's suit with so many spots, Thomas created a few more designs of the suit that included fewer spots, though none of them made it into the final version.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/788837354026983424 * It was later revealed that there would be a 2D web series developed alongside the CGI series, and it was assumed that it would be in the style of this video.French: Un anime Ladybug par le studio Toei Animation, annoncé ** However, there weren't any plans to make any sort of anime version of Ladybug, according to Thomas Astruc. If there was enough support of the CGI series, though, Toei Animation might decide to create it.http://loliwinx.tumblr.com/post/122449081462/please-dont-scroll-past-this-you-could-change-a Also, while he kept all the research and designs from Toei for the anime-style version, he was not allowed to share it.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/651559331624808448 ** Since then, an OVA has been confirmed and is being made by Toei. A 2D web series has also been made, although it's not in the anime style of the Ladybug PV. * The PV features Félix, the character who was originally supposed to be Cat Noir, although he was eventually replaced by Adrien Agreste, a character created to have a more convincing dynamic with Ladybug as a superhero duo.https://twitter.com/OrangeRux/status/647421010296238080 * There are many elements of the PV that have been changed in the CGI series. The designs are different, the characters have been modified, and the show has taken on a lighter tone. All in all, the main concept for the series appears to have stayed the same. ** Even though Marinette, Mr. Pigeon, and the Mime were characters that stayed with the show, the PV versions of them, the character designs, the plot, the powers, and everything else from the show no longer exists.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/873581927290351617 * Outside of the characters who appeared in the PV, none of the other characters who appear in the final product, such as Alya and Chloé, existed during the PV's creation.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/795771626105217024 * The Ladybug Artbook features the backstory of the PV's Ladybug.https://twitter.com/Byeoljji_public/status/788982530745573380 es:Ladybug PV ru:Ladybug PV pl:Ladybug PV pt-br:Ladybug PV fr:Ladybug PV Category:Promotional Content Category:Unused concepts